The Love that Never Was
by Reader-Jade
Summary: SakuNaru Oneshot! I'm going through a rough patch in my young life, so this is based on my situation. R&R, hope you like it!


Yes, you may think in an abusive relationship, the male is usually the one who is the abuser. Not in this case.

Sakura never thought she'd see the day when that blonde idiot and her got hooked. Each was like the other's addiction, sweet at first, until it turned sour.

This is the story of the day Sakura Haruno got her first love, and her first dumping.

Naruto and Sakura had a great relationship. Even on their first date, they kissed, and both enjoyed it. But it took a wrong turn. Naruto liked doing rebel stuff, and Sakura was a goody-goody. Sakura, when not on missions, looked to the computer for friends, seeing as thats where most of them were. Having other semi-friends in real life, two stood out; Ino and Temari. Temari was only staying for a short while, before going back to Suna, by summer. Naruto was a little different. He liked to do dangerous things, and go on life-threatening missions. They loved eachother, they laughed together, and they shared eachother's pain. Everyone always said she could have someone better, but no, she wanted Naruto.

As they went on, whenever Naruto did something that Sakura seemed unfit, she'd kick him, or smack him, or. . .something. But later on, it got worse and worse, until finally; Naruto couldn't take it. He kept it bottled inside until he let it all out, and he got angry with her.

He dumped her. There on the computer, her one place of comfort, he dumped her. As the words 'its over' popped up on the screen, her last breath stopped. She couldn't breathe. She _wouldn't_ breathe. She had ruined it. All those days they shared went down the drain in those two words. She wanted to stop, actually, she'd been trying to stop. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop. And now, starting to breath again as soft tears rolled down her face, she ran to her bedroom and cried. She didn't care if everyone heard. Once calmed (but a little shakey), she rummaged through her kitchen until she found some pills. it was almost brand-new, with a tealblue wrapping that matched her eyes. Opening the bottle, she swallowed down one after another until it was gone. Within seconds, she fell to the ground.

It was only when her mother returned when she was found. Passed out on the floor, hair sprawled every-which-way, the empty bottle in her hand. Bringing her to the Hospital, they got her to breath every so slowly. An IV in her hand, her eyes remained closed, and her chest stayed almost motionless with lack of breathing. A steady beeping in the room, three blondes pushed their way in, despite nurse orders. "Sakura!" Cried Ino, taking her friend's hand. Temari, slowly walking in, felt tears run down her face. "I thought I was going to be the one to die first." She whispered in comfort for herself.

Finally, one last voice. "No. . . no she'll be alright. . .Sakura-chan is fine. . ." Naruto couldn't convince himself. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding Sakura's other hand. "Sakura. . .I-I did this to you. . ." He rarely ever cried, but this time, he didn't even bother to keep the tears from spilling out.

Sakura's mother ran in. "Naruto Uzamaki! Y-You. . .you. . .monster! You did this to my daughter!" The Hysterical Haruno bawled out, before Tsunade pushed her back outside to calm down.

_Yes. Yes, I did do this to her. Why did I do this to her? Its all her fault anyway. _Naruto tried to tell himself, but somehow, it didn't make him feel any better.

Ino and Temari left to comfort Sakura's mother in the waiting room, leaving Naruto alone with his nearly dead former-lover.

The grip tightened on his hand, a pair of teal eyes opened. "N-naruto. . .I'm sorry." She said, forcing her eyes open as the beeping raced.

"Sakura-chan! No, No, I'm sorry." Naruto begged to her, a tear dripping down from his face and onto her cheek.

"I love you." Sakura whispered right before, and when the tear hit, her chest heaved a final breath as the long and devistating beep rang through the room.

"N-No! Don't leave me Sakura-chan! Please, don't leave!" Naruto tried to hug her, but nothing prevailed, as her eyes slowly rang back into their sockets.

Tsunade pulled Naruto out of the room, to join the other two blondes bawling at the horrible noise.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate an important life. The life of Sakura Haruno. She was a great ninja, and medical nin alike. With her sensei Kakashi, and her teammates Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha, as well as her best friends Ino and Temari, she was a greater influence on us all. On the day of January 26th, 2008, she killed herself with a pill overdose. We'll never forget her words of encouragement, nor will her life every be burned out of our minds." Sang a man dressed in black, continuing to speak as friends and villagers payed their respect to her coffin. "May all friends, and family, past lovers, past sensei's, past teammates, past Kage's, and the whole of everyone's hearts rain down on this young konochi, let us give her a moment of silence. But before which, remember her last thoughts. 'I'm not good enough.' and remember, that you did all you could to keep her from saying this. Lord, help us. Amen." And with that, heads stayed down as the last respect was paid.


End file.
